The Mark of Athena
by percabeth1001
Summary: My version of what should happen in the Mark of Athena. Rick Riordan owns all. Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levasque unite!
1. Chapter 1: A Shakey Landing

The Mark of Athena

I

Annabeth

**Who knew golden battleships** took so long to build? And don't even get her started about how slow they fly. There they were, flying across the sky at top speed, but to Annabeth, it felt like eternity. She could see the Roman camp. She could already pick out some of the greatest architectural achievements of all time! But time was ticking by so slow, Annabeth was afraid Kronos was controlling it.

Of course, that wasn't possible since she and her friends from Camp Half-Blood had defeated him last summer. It was more likely the thousands of nervous thoughts flying through her head at the speed of light. She was worried about Gaea, she was definitely worried about the Second Great Prophecy, and she was terrified thinking of the quest to come. But, to be honest, she was mostly freaking out about Percy.

She was praying to every single one of the gods that he hadn't gone off and done something stupidly heroic to get killed. Annabeth wasn't sure she could handle that. Percy was more than the stupid boy who killed a Minotaur when he was 12. He was more than that boy who went on tons of quest with her to save the world. He was more than that son of Poseidon, with the dark black hair and sea green eyes. He was her boyfriend and she was NOT going to loose him.

Despite him being gone for eight months, she remembered him perfectly. The way he blinks way too many times when he gets confused. The shade of red his face gets every time she kisses him. But more than anything, they way his green eyes melted her brain and erased her worries (which is a big deal for a daughter of Athena).

Annabeth had to stay strong. She knew there was a huge possibility Percy wouldn't remember her at all. He might even have a different girlfriend. She bit back tears and focused on the amazing architecture. That always calmed her down.

"Hey Annabeth, all the head counselors are meeting in the main room. C'mon," Piper told her. Just like she said, everyone was sitting around a coffee table looking slightly nervous and very excited.

"How can someone forget saving the world?" Katie Gardener was saying.

"How can someone forget me?" Connor exclaimed and Travis nodded in agreement. "I mean we do some pretty memorable stuff don't we?" Katie rolled her eyes.

"I don't think anyone has to worry about Percy's memories. I would be perfectly happy to pound some back into him," Clarisse said. Annabeth couldn't decide if she was kidding or not.  
>"Okay everyone listen up," Piper told the group. "Leo says we'll be landing in about fifteen minutes and we need to decide how we are going to approach the Romans."<p>

Everyone looked toward Jason, but he didn't look like he felt like talking. His face was pale and he had a VERY nervous look in his eyes.

"Jason?" Piper asked softly.

"Wh-what?"

"How do you think we should approach the Romans?"

"Oh," he said his thoughts coming back into focus. "Well I'm guessing they've already seen out ship which means they are probably deciding what to do right now. There isn't much we can do except for let them know we aren't here to harm them. Did you and Leo send the message?"

"Yep."

"Is there a truce flag on the boat?"

"Yep."

"Then I suggest we get ready to meet the Romans."

Everyone got up and went toward the windows. Annabeth could see the camp coming closer and closer. She could even make out a bunch of camper waiting on the grass, watching the ship. Wheter that was a good or bad sign Annabeth didn't know.

"LEO!" Piper screamed.

The camp was getting really, really close. Everyone started to panic.

"WE WANT TO LAND OUTSIDE THE CITY NOT ON THE CITY YOU IDIOT!" Piper yelled.

"Sorry, sorry!"

Leo sounded flustered. Suddenly a big wind lifted the ship away from the city onto the grass field next to the city.

"Whew that was a close one," Leo said emerging into the room with the rest of them. "Thanks Jason."

Jason nodded and turned to face the camp.

"Well…Let's go meet some Romans!" Leo encouraged.

They filed out one by one into the bright sunlight of California. The first thing Annabeth saw was a big group of demigods standing ready for battle. But their weapons were at their sides, as they stared in awe the big golden warship called the _Argo II_. For a while everything was painfully silent. Annabeth couldn't stand it anymore and she spoke up.

"Umm… Hi. We are Greek demigods from Camp Half-Blood in New York. I think we have one of your campers. Any chance you have a Son of Poseidon, umm I mean Neptune? His name is Percy Jackson."

Someone in the crowd laughed. A boy in a toga with dark black hair and sea green eyes stepped forward. Behind him was a girl with dark skin and curly brown hair and a big, Asian guy with a baby face.

"Hey Wise Girl," he smirked.

She couldn't breathe.

"Welcome," said Percy, "to Camp Jupiter."


	2. Chapter 2: A Happy Reuinon

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! High school comes with A LOT of homework. I'm so glad you liked my story! I worked really hard on it! I really appreciate suggestions since I'm not really sure where to go with this . But PLEASE REVIEW! I love it! Even if you hate my story! Just tell me what I can do better! **

**Sorry there was no dramatic kiss between Percy and Annabeth, but I kinda thought there relationship was more than just kissing. Don't worry! There'll be plenty of Percabeth scenes! I'm gonna make next chapter in a different point of view. Any thoughts on which person?**

**II**

**Annabeth**

** You'd be surprised what comes out of your mouth, **when you see your long lost boyfriend for the first time in eight months.

Annabeth started by saying something really intelligent.

"P-P-Percy?"

Percy's grin broadened, "Yep Annabeth that is my name. I thought I was the one with amnesia here."

Same old Percy.

"YOU SEAWEED BRAIN!" she shouted.

"Do you know how long we've been looking for you? Eight months! Gods Percy, do you know how worried I – I mean we were? Your mom's practically having a nervous breakdown! You didn't even send an Iris message! Gods Percy!"

Percy's smile didn't even falter. He raised his hands in surrender.

"I know, I know and I promise I'll explain everything. But first, I think we should make sure our camps don't kill each other."

She took a deep breath. Controlling her excitement, relief and happiness was probably one of the hardest things she'd ever done. And she'd done some pretty hard things.

"Fine then," she said finally and Percy turned towards the Romans.

"Alright everyone don't shoot. These Greeks come in peace. They were and will always be just as important to me as you. And I think they have someone you might want to be untied with," he announced.

Jason stepped forward. Annabeth noticed he was as white as the bed sheet Percy was wearing.

"Hi everyone," he said. Then he turned to a familiar looking girl with long black hair wearing a toga just like Percy's. "Hello Reyna, how are you?"

Her eyes widened and she looked very much like Annabeth expected she looked when she saw Percy.

"J-J-Jason."

Yep, definitely just like Annabeth.

"Welcome back," Reyna said firmly and cheers went up through the crowd. Everyone ran forward at once to welcome home their old camper.

Before Annabeth could even look at Percy, all his old camp friends surrounded him. First came Grover.

"Per-r-r-r-cy!" he bleated and tackled his best friend in a hug.

"Hey G-Man!" Percy said regaining his balance.

"You really like to draw attention to yourself don't you punk."

"Missed you too Clarisse!"

The campers all laughed.

"PERCY! Do you remember me?" Connor and Travis asked excitedly.

"Travis. Connor," Percy said pointing to each of them.

"Yes!" Connor and Travis exchanged a high five.

"Percy! Gods don't scare us like that!" Rachel hugged him.

"Rachel! I need you to shut someone up for me!" Percy exclaimed.

Rachel raised her eyebrows at him.

"Greeks and Romans!" Reyna barked over everyone. Suddenly someone grabbed Annabeth's hand. She looked up and Percy's sea green eyes were looking right at her. She breathed in and tightened her grip on his hand.

"I'd like to call a Senate meeting to officially make any decisions that need to be made before we go any further." Reyna's voice was firm and powerful and everyone seemed to respect her as leader. Where had Annabeth seen her before?

"Romans please return to your daily activities. Centaurions and Greeks, please follow me."

Reyna led them inside the city and Annabeth got to talk to Percy for the first time in eight months. He told her that his story was a VERY long one, but basically Hera (Of Course!) had stolen his memories and sent him to Camp Jupiter. From there he went on a quest with some people named Frank and Hazel. He started to remember his past while he was on the quest and they fully came back when he got back to camp. That was where he met Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary and they helped defend the camp from an army of monsters. The Romans elected him- preator? and he had convinced Reyna to hear them out on their story before she made any orders to kill them.

Annabeth had so many questions, but before she could ask them she was interrupted by a talking head.

"Miss! No weapons inside the city lines!" it told her.

"Oh! Umm-err-"

"Hey Terminus," Percy saved her.

"Oh hello Preator! Got any giants to kill?"

That just confused Annabeth more.

"Not today," Percy told it. "But I have a lot of friends you can meet."

"Ahhh yes, the _graceus_."

"The what?" Annabeth asked.

"Why the Greeks of course!" Terminus said. "Now please place your weapon in the tray. Where's my assistant? Julia!"

A little girl walked up holding a tray of various weapons. She had lost her two front teeth and was smiling happily at Annabeth. She looked at Percy for an explanation.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "She's a trained professional."

"Are you Percy Jackson's girlfriend?" she giggled.

"Now Julia be polite." Percy winked at the little girl and she blushed.

Annabeth placed her dagger in the tray.

"Miss," Terminus scolded. "Your T-Shirt is very wrinkled. Have you ever heard an iron? Let me straighten it for you. There you go much better, Now hurry along."

"Wait, but you don't have any-"

"Let's go Annabeth," Percy interrupted and dragged her away from the head.

"What was that?" Annabeth snorted.

"Not what, who. That's Terminus. God of borders. He helped me defeat the giant that attacked the camp. Don't talk to him about his arms. I learned that the hard way."

She laughed and followed Percy down to the Senate House.

**Thanks for reading! Please please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Not A Ping Pong Table

**Hey readers! Since its Thanksgiving I'd like to say that I'm thankful for… ALL OF YOU! It means so much that you guys take time out of your day to read my story. I've never let anyone read any of my stories before and to know that you guys like my writing makes me determined to keep going as a writer! I love you so much and PLEASE keep reviewing! I love your opinion SOOOOOO Much! (Especially you Maryssa 3)! And thanks to my bestest friend Mia for helping me with this chapter! LOVE YOU GUYS! ENJOY!**

**III**

**Piper**

**Piper was used to being forgotten, **since her dad was a movie star and all, but she was kind of hurt that both Annabeth and Jason had forgotten about her in the presence of their old friends. She and Leo had just sort of stood there awkwardly while Jason had greeted all his old friends. Now they were on their way to the "Senate meeting" and she was trying to figure out how to get someone to notice her. She passed by a bizarre talking head that made her give up her dagger and yelled at her for her choppy hair. She followed Annabeth and Percy as they made their way to the meeting, hand in hand.

They reached a huge white building with a dome and marble columns decorating the entrance. But the front was nothing compared to the inside. It was large and white, with benches circling the whole perimeter. There were too large chairs at the far side of the room.

"Wow," Leo smirked suddenly right next to her. "And to think we have a ping pong table."

Piper hit him in the shoulder.

"Ouch! Watch it beauty queen. No need to take out your forgotteness on me."

"Forgotteness? Is that even a word?"

"You know what I mean!"

She laughed. "Well it kinda hurts doesn't it?"

"He's just excited. Don't worry you'll have your Jasey-poo back soon."

"OUCH!" Leo said again. "Sorry beauty queen."

She and Leo took their seats and watched as everyone else filed into the Senate House. Percy and Jason's old friend Reyna took the two big seats at the head of the room. Piper couldn't help, but feel a little bit jealous of Reyna. Who was she kidding? She was VERY jealous of Reyna. She was obviously pretty and Jason liked her a lot. Was it enough to make him chose her over Piper? Good question.

"Hello everyone," Reyna opened the meeting. "We are all here today to discuss the arrival of the Greeks. Our praetor Percy has assured us they mean no harm, but now that they're here we must discuss what our next moves will be. I think we need to hear the Greek's side of the story before we make any decisions." With that she sat down and waited for one of the people from Camp Half-Blood to talk.

Piper didn't say anything because she figured Annabeth would talk. And she was right. Apparently, she wasn't so distracted by Percy that she forgot her duties to her camp. Her relationship with Percy was something that made Piper sigh. It was so beautiful watching Annabeth's eyes light up when she first saw him and seeing her happier than Piper had ever seen her. And Percy was GORGEOUS! She wished her relationship with Jason could be as pure as that.

"We are here because we need to work together." Annabeth didn't beat around the bush at all. "We have been given a mission by Hera – I mean Juno. She switched Jason and Percy in order to break the tension between camps and now it's our turn to act. Percy told me about the attack. You guys barely made it with the help of Amazons. The next attacks will be much worse and we need to work together if we want to get help from the gods. I'm assuming you know the Prophecy of Seven. It applies to us I'm sure of it. We can't waste any time. The Doors of the Dead have been opened. We need to go to Greece."

Silence followed her words. It worried Piper. Were the Roman's hesitant?

"Excuse me," a scrawny kid with straw colored hair said. "But what makes you think Greeks and Romans can suddenly work together now? They've always hated each other. You can't seriously think we should believe you are safe now."

Piper already hated this guy. She could tell all the Romans weren't crazy about him either. They all groaned when he started talking.

Percy stood up. "I've been with these Greeks since I was twelve years old. They took me in. They are my family. I never thought I'd feel at home anywhere else. Until I came here. You all raised me as you praetor for a reason. I'd never betray you guys. Trust me."

Now there was complete silence. Reyna cleared her throat.

"I believe a vote is in order. All in favor of letting the Greeks stay here and working with them on this quest?"

It took a VERY long time, but finally the majority of the hands were raised. Piper noticed all of the girls raised their hands looking longingly at Percy. On normal circumstances she'd be worried for Annabeth, but the way he never took his eyes off her made her relax. She knew a good relationship when she saw one.

She and Leo got up and followed everyone out from the Senate House. Piper noticed the kid with the straw colored hair looked angry and determined. They weren't done with him and he wasn't done with them.

When they were outside, Jason called them over. Piper was relieved. Leo turned to her.

"Jasey-poo remembers you!" he whispered.

"OUCH!"

You'd think he'd have learned by now.

"Hey guys!" Jason greeted them. "You liking camp?"

"Definitely!" Piper said.

"Sure," Leo said.

"You want a tour?"

"Of course," Piper smiled and Jason smiled back. This was promising.

"Can we join you?" Annabeth came up behind him hand in hand with Percy. He was even better looking up close. His dark hair was swept back like naturally and his sea green eyes were so intense you couldn't help, but look at them. He grinned.

"Hey guys. I'm Percy."

"We know," they all said in unison and Annabeth went bright red.

"Hey Percy," a dark skinned girl and large and muscular yet baby-faced Asian boy also walked up.

"Hazel!" Jason exclaimed and gave the dark skinned girl a hug. He turned to the baby-faced boy. "Is this my memory acting up or are you new?"

"I'm new," said the boy. "My name's Frank."

"I'm Jason."

"I know," Frank said and Jason grinned.

"Guys this is Annabeth."

"We know Percy. You wouldn't shut up about her the whole quest."

This time Percy blushed. Annabeth turned to him.

"I thought you lost your memory."

"Everything but you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Gods Percy, you're so dramatic," she said but her eyes were shining and she was trying to hold back a smile.

Piper guessed Percy noticed too because he squeezed her hand.

Suddenly Piper realized something. There were seven of them in all.

**I know weird place to end it, but it was getting kind of long. Maybe next chapter in Percy's point of view? I want to get some Percabeth scenes in there. If you can't already tell I'm a HUGE Percabeth fan. Then I want to start on the Leo, Hazel, Frank triangle. I got some stuff planed for that ! Stick around! Next chapter coming soon! I'm gonna try to get it done quicker! Love you guys!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Personal Tour

**Hey there loyal readers! I have a special surprise for you! Two chapters in one day! Exciting isn't it? Maybe it will make up for how long it usually takes me to update . Sorry about that . I promised a shout out to my friends Lauren, Grace, Hayley and Jane. Congratulations on finding the story! Haha. Love you guys! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**IV**

**Percy**

**Life as a demigod**, doesn't get much better than this. Percy had his girlfriend back, none of his friends were killing each other, and he'd even shut up Octavian for the time being. Something in the back of his head told him this wouldn't last.

_Shut up,_ he told it.

Jason and Hazel mostly lead the tour. Jason proudly pointed out parts of his old camp and Hazel added the things he forgot. Frank walked next to Hazel and didn't seem to notice that Hazel kept looking back at Leo. Luckily Leo didn't really notice either. He kept cracking jokes about the bathhouses.

"So you guys take baths in a swimming pool? Together?" he cracked up and the girl called Piper slapped his head.

He and Annabeth stayed towards the back. He patiently listened to her ramble on and on about the amazing architecture. He had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, but he took in her every word. He noticed she hadn't changed much over the last eight months. Her blonde hair was still curled like a princess' and her gray eyes were as stormy as ever.

"So that's the camp," Jason concluded. "What do you guys think?"

"It's beautiful!" Piper gasped and Jason beamed at her.

"Makes Camp Half-Blood look like a playground," Leo joked and all of the Greeks scowled at him.

"Just kidding," he added.

"Jason!" Reyna said running toward them. Piper scowled. Suddenly Percy realized that Jason might not have remembered Reyna like he remembered Annabeth. Jason and Piper seemed to be a lot closer than friends. Percy wondered what it would have been like if he didn't remember Annabeth. He wanted to think he wouldn't have liked another girl. There was no way. Right?

_Shut Up!_, he told the voice in his head.

"Sure," Jason responded. "See you guys at dinner!"

Percy looked desperately towards Hazel. She met his gaze and got the message.

"Hey Frank, Piper, L-Leo," she choked out that last name. "Want to see the stables?"

"Sure," Piper said getting the message.

"But what about-," Piper yanked Leo away.

That left him and Annabeth.

"Ready?" he grinned, his heart racing faster than usual.

"For what?"

"Your personal tour."

Percy led Annabeth to the path that lead to the very top of Mount Diablo. They hiked up to the very top. Finally they settled on a rock that looked over the entire city of San Francisco. Percy started talking, he and Annabeth sat on that rock and talked about everything. What happened after he disappeared, how everything was at Camp Half-Blood, about the quest to come.

"Who do you think the seventh is?" Annabeth asked.

"What'd you mean?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him.

"Cmon' seaweed brain it's obvious isn't it? You, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Leo are all part of the prophecy. But the prophecy calls for seven. We need to figure out the seventh member is before we can leave and the Romans are only going to tolerate us for so long. We have to figure it out and leave as soon as possible."

Percy sighed. "You'd think we'd get a break from saving the world. I mean it feels like we were fighting Kronos just yesterday doesn't it?"

"And navigating through the Laybrinth," she added.

He smiled. "And holding up the sky."

"And saving Grover from marrying a Cyclops."

"And fighting Medusa."

"And having Grover eat the hackey-sack apple."

By that time they were just about dying lauging.

"And spraying Clarisse with toilet water."

They were just about crying when Annabeth added,

"And seeing your face after I kissed you on Mt. St. Helen's."

Percy stopped laughing and smiled.

"And our air bubble."

Then it was Annabeth's turn to smile.

"You think we can top that one?" she challenged slyly.

"Well we sure can try."

Percy leaned in, not entirely sure what he was doing.

Right then it felt like there was no monsters, no heroes, no gods, just him and Annabeth their lips melting together. He didn't know how long they sat there, but it wasn't long enough.

Percy wasn't sure how Annabeth felt, but he was sure that toped it.

Suddenly there was a movement in the trees. He and Annabeth broke apart and stared at it. There was hiss and Percy knew a fight was coming.

_Told you it wasn't gonna last, _his voice told him.

Percy thought Arion would be proud if he heard his next thoughts.

**Finally got that Percabeth kiss in there! Sorry about the cliff hanger! As a writer, I believe there is no better way to end a story! Next chapter we are going to the stables with Leo, Piper, Hazel and Frank. Guess you guys are gonna have to wait for that fight scene! Love you guys! Keep reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. What if?

**Just read….**

**written by: percally1002 (my friend mia)**

**V**

**Hazel**

meanwhile, in the stables there was Arion lurking through the shadows attempting to deceive precious and Anabeth's loves. His attempt came to an achievement by which he quickly snatches Annabeth and switches her with Hazel right before Percy tries to kiss her again! Then Annabeth watches Percy kiss Hazel and Frank comes stolling through to witness this event of epic proportions. This was a massive deception on Arions part. Then Annabeth gets killed by Arion and Then kills Frank and then it is just Percy and Hazel. But thennnnn, Hazel gets killed and switches souls/bodies with the newley Annabeth. Now its just Percy, Annabeth, and Arion. Then a woman by the name of Ally-san pops out of the heavens and kisses Percy and Percy falls instantly in love with her due to her irresistible beauty. Then Annabeth eyes Arion and they run off together. Yes my fellow readers, Percabeth is no more. However, with this downfall comes an uprising: Percally. To be continued…

**Ok im sorry im just posting this as a favor to my friend . She has never read percy Jackson so she was unaware of the fact that arion is a horse. That's why this makes no sense! So real chapter to come!**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry there has been no update in a while! Please don't forget about me! I'm just locking myself up in my room while I study for Finals! But don't worry! Christmas Break is coming and you'll get TONS of updates! Love you guys! Thanks for your patience!**


	7. Chapter 5: Getting to Know You

**Hey Guys! Finally got one last chapter in before finals! You can say thank you. Haha just kidding! But I hope you like this chapter. And thanks for sticking with me this long. It means a lot. **

**V**

**Hazel**

**When you're supposed to be dead**, life is complicated. If Hazel was normal she could have been going out with Frank right now. If Hazel was normal, the guy behind her would seem like a funny, yet slightly annoying, Greek demigod. If she were normal she could be walking hand in hand with Frank right now, instead of sneaking glances at Leo whenever she could. But that was the problem. Hazel wasn't normal. None of them were normal.

Hazel got the idea that Percy wanted him and Annabeth wanted to be alone, so she took the others to the stables. She was hoping to check if Arion was there. Every once and while he'd show up to say hello to Hazel, but mostly, he was roaming free. Sometimes Hazel wished she had Arion's life. Free of problems, prophecies and monsters. He was free to just run.

"So these are the stables," Hazel said when they arrived.

"No kidding," Leo said making Hazel's heart skip a beat. "I could smell it from a mile down the road."

He grinned at Hazel and she looked down.

_Stop,_ she told herself. _He's Leo not Sammy._

But something inside her wasn't so sure. No one looked that much alike. And when you're a demigod, this kind of stuff happens. Like Percy and Jason disappearing. It was almost normal for them.

"Have any of you ever ridden before?" Hazel asked directing the question mostly at Leo.

"I rode with my dad sometimes," Piper piped up **(haha pun intended)**. When Hazel looked over to her she was blushing and ducking her head. Gosh she was pretty. Obviously a daughter of Venus.

Leo chuckled. "Obviously Miss Cherokee Indian. I'm a city boy. Always on the run. Never touched a horse in my life."

_This life,_ Hazel thought.

"Your dad's an Indian?" Frank asked. Hazel elbowed him in the stomach.

Piper turned the deepest shade of red she'd ever seen and started mumbling something like, "Errmmm…. Well… sort of,". She took a deep breath.

"My dad is Tristan McLean," Piper stated clearly.

She looked at Hazel expectantly. Hazel didn't have a clue who that was or what Piper wanted her reaction to be so she just stood there.

"Umm cool I guess," Hazel replied hesitantly.

Leo sounded alarmed. "You don't know who Tristan McLean is? You must be the first girl I have ever met that didn't freak out when Piper said that."

Frank clenched his fists.

"What's wrong with that?" he said angrily.

Hazel was grateful Frank was standing up for her. A small smile played on her lips.

Leo stepped back, "Whoa dude calm down before you burst into flames."

Frank and Hazel's hands both went directly to their pockets. Frank realized he didn't have his stick and lowered his hand, but Hazel wrapped her hands around it. She wasn't going to let anything to happen to this stick, which was now more of a stub.

"I won't," Frank said trying and failing to sound confident.

At this Leo smirked. "Or will you? FLAME ON!"

Leo's hand burst into flames. Frank fell back against the wall of the barn and Hazel stared at his hand.

"I'm like a fireproof fire starter," Leo boasted.

"That could kill someone!" Frank yelled.

Something passed across Leo's face. A mixture of sadness and embarrassment, but mostly anger. The flames grew and Frank cowered against the wall.

"Leo," Piper said in a special kind of voice. It made her seem ten times prettier. Leo looked at her like he would do anything for her. Suddenly Hazel was overcome with jealousy. Why couldn't she be as pretty as Piper?

"Calm down," she said again. The flames went out and Leo relaxed. Even Frank sat up and relaxed. Hazel felt somewhat calmer too.

"How did you do that?" Hazel asked before she even realized what she was asking.

Piper blushed. "I'm a charmspeaker. I can get people to do what I want by asking them REALLY nicely."

"That was brilliant!" Frank gasped.

Piper smiled at him. Now Hazel wasn't happy with Piper at ALL.

Before she could stop it, a couple diamonds and gold nuggets appeared on the ground.

"Cool!" Leo said and reached down to take one.

"NO DON"T!" Hazel shouted and Leo jumped back.

"It's my curse," she explained. "I make treasure appear but it brings bad fortune."

"So all we gotta do is give those giants a bunch of Hazel's gold and we win!" Leo joked.

They all laughed.

"So," Leo turned on Frank. "We've all got some sort of special power, what's yours?"

Piper elbowed him in the ribs, but Hazel just smiled.

"Frank's a shape shifter," she said proudly.

Piper and Leo were wide eyed.

"Really?" Piper asked Frank. He blushed.

"Yeahhh," he said shyly. But he wasn't fooling Hazel. She could hear the pride in his voice. "I'm a long lost descendant of Neptune (Poseidon) and also the son of Mars."

"Awesome," Leo said. "Let's see it!"

Frank blushed. "It usually works better in battle."

"Too bad," Leo said.

For the next couple moments it was kind off awkward. Probably because everyone had some sort of secret no one wanted to share.

"I'm supposed to be dead."

"My life depends on a stick."

"Gaea used me to kill my mom."

"My dad is a movie star and has no idea I'm a demigod."

They all said it simultaneously.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Hazel had no idea if it had to do with the fact they all had problems the size of mountains, but they just kept laughing.

"Well we are demigods," Hazel said wiping her eyes.

"None of us are normal," Piper agreed.

Hazel glanced over at Leo to see his reaction to what she had said, but she never got the chance.

There was a scream and a hiss and all the lights went out. They all stood there speechless for a moment when all of a sudden the ground started shaking.

**Relax, relax, Piper isn't in love with Frank and Frank isn't in love with Piper. Just creating drama from Hazel's point of view. I really hoped you liked this chapter! I promise to update again soon. As soon as finals are over. LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 6: C H  A  O  S

**Ok you can say it…. I'm the worst writer EVER! I am SO SO SO SO sorry I haven't been updating. I just haven't found the time. But don't worry I'm gonna try to update EVERY FRIDAY NIGHT from now on! That way you guys can know when to check from now on! So now I have two shoutouts…**

**MUFFINMAN27! AKA annie/joey Thanks for reading you guyssss! It means a lot! Kickin it and Percy Jackson foreverrrr! **

**andddd SEAWEEDBRAIN'SGIRL! AKA maryssa I LOVE YOU! Thanks for readinggg! It makes me feel really special ;) **

**to all you readersss you can thank these three AMAZING people for motivating me to update…. ILY!**

**Thanks for sticking with me guys! READ ON….**

**VI**

**Jason**

**If Jason had to choose between the Bermuda Triangle and a Love Triangle, **he'd pick the Bermuda Triangle. And what made it ten times worse was that for one of them, he could barely remember how they met. So Jason walked away with Reyna, his old girlfriend? Friend? Who knows?, leaving Piper standing with an angry yet adorable look on her face. Regardless, he followed after toward what looked like the preator houses.

"Percy never moved in," Reyna told him. "He didn't feel right sleeping in your room."

Then Jason remembered, "Who will be preator now that I'm back? I don't want it to turn into a big power struggle."

Reyna laughed a little at that.

"You won't have to worry about that with Percy. He is definitely not Roman in that way. He would rather have loyal friends then power. Can you believe that?"

A year ago, that idea might have surprised Jason. But after living with the Greeks, it seemed normal. Respected even.

"Crazy," he muttered, but he didn't convince Reyna.

"The Greeks have changed you," she said.

"I guess."

Finally they reached the preator's quarters and Reyna let him into his old room.

Seeing the room brought back an avalanche of memories. The first time he met Reyna. Their first quest together. The preator elections. In a flash the memories disappeared. It just wasn't fair that Percy got all his memories back first. He needed to have a firm talk with Hera- er- Juno about all this. Reyna was studying him closely, perhaps seeing how much Jason remembered. He wanted to tell her he remembered her perfectly. That this camp was where he belonged and he could never forget it. But sadly he couldn't. He felt terrible that Percy remembered Annabeth throughout his entire time at Camp Jupiter, but he didn't even think about Reyna until his quest was already over. He felt like he owed it to her to make himself look like he remembered, so he plastered a huge smile on his face.

"Just like I left it," he told her happily, but he probably wouldn't have noticed it if this was all Percy's stuff.

Reyna glowed with happiness. "So you remember?" she asked.

Jason hesitated. Acting like he remembered was different from straight up _saying _he remembered. He decided to stretch the truth.

"A couple things are still fuzzy, but I can definitely tell I'm home."

Reyna seemed satisfied so she walked inside.

"Well? Are you coming?" Reyna asked him as he hesitated.

"Yeah, yeah of course," he responded quickly and walked inside.

"Boy has a lot happened since you were gone," Reyna started then launched into a huge story about all Camp Jupiter had been through without him. Jason tried to listen. In fact, he caught all the main parts of the story. He understood that Percy showed up and Mars and Juno insisted he take a quest with Hazel and Frank. Then the rest of the camp had to fend off an army of monsters until finally Percy, Hazel, and Frank showed up with the eagle for the Twelve Legion and helped them. When they won the war, the campers raised Percy as preator.

But for the most part of the story, his mind was elsewhere. He looked around his room at all his old stuff. A year ago, it would have been something that comforted him, but now it sort of felt like another life. A year ago, being here alone with Reyna would have felt perfect, but now he kept thinking about Piper and how she would feel. It would be easy to say he wished that none of this ever happened, but he would be lying. He loved Leo, Piper, Annabeth, and even Connor and Travis despite how many times they'd drove him crazy.

"Hello? Jason? Are you listening to me?" Reyna sounded annoyed. Even without his memory, Jason knew he shouldn't make Reyna angry.

"What? Of course I am."

Reyna sighed.

"Jason, I-"

Suddenly, chaos erupted outside their door. Jason and Reyna both sprang from their chairs and ran outside. Their seemed to be lots of different battles going on at once. The First Legion was fighting with all the Greeks, which made for an interesting battle seeing as none of them had the same techniques. Of course, Octavian was barking orders at the Romans as they struggled against Greek techniques.

Reyna gasped at this. "He directly disobeyed my orders," she breathed. "WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?"

"Uhhh… Reyna? We kinda have other problems to deal with."

Percy and Annabeth were fighting side by side against a flock of about ten monsters. At first they looked like swans. Swans with abnormally long necks and beady red eyes. But if you looked closer, you saw their shark sharp teeth, owl-like claws, and wings dripping in poison.

"Stymphalian Birds," Reyna said in awe.

Jason would have stepped in but he couldn't keep up. Annabeth and Percy fought together in a whirlwind. They seemed to know each other best when they were, fighting- dodge here, slash there. The demon swans dove directly at them, but they couldn't seem to find their weak spot. Maybe they didn't have one.

As if that wasn't bad enough Hazel, Frank, Leo and Piper came running toward them in panic. Green mist followed them, along with Rachel Elizabeth Dare, chanting something Jason couldn't make out over all the chaos.

"DON"T JUST STAND THERE!" Reyna scolded him. "DO SOMETHING!"

That woke Jason up.

"Reyna," he told her firmly. "Go calm down the Greeks and Octavian. They can't keep fighting like this. I'll go see what's wrong with Piper. And Leo, Frank, and Hazel," Jason added quickly. Reyna glared at him, but ran off. Jason ran in the opposite direction. He figured it was better to leave Percy and Annabeth to deal with those demon swans.

"Guys!" Jason cried when he reached Piper, Frank, Hazel and Leo. "What's going on?"

"We- we don't know. That Rachel girl. She started chanting, And her eyes and green. AND SHE"S STEAMING! Green steam Jason! Green steam!" Hazel cried frazzled. The Romans weren't used to this Oracle stuff.

"It's true," Piper spoke up slightly calmer. "I mean it seems normal now, but she won't stop. It's getting kinda freaky."

"Just bring her this way," Jason said gesturing toward the battle area.

Leo snorted. "Like that's gonna be easy. She just keeping wandering around. She said something about Athena."

Frank and Hazel exchanged worried glances.

Before Jason could say anything else, Tyson and a red harpy joined the party.

"Percy? Brother?" Tyson looked around and spotted Percy and Annabeth. "I must go help my brother. Come on Ella!"

But the harpy was circling over Rachel.

"Prophecy. Listen. Listen to the green girl. Prophecy. _Wisdom's daughter walks alone. The Mark of Athena burns through Rome. _Listen. Listen."

Suddenly the last of the honking stopped and Percy and Annabeth ran over to them.

"What's going on Jason?" Annabeth demanded.

"I don't know yet, but we should probably stop that fight," Jason told them apatheticly. They whipped around, noticing the Greek/Roman fight.

"Oh gods," Percy muttered and ran toward them. "HEY!" he screamed, but no one heard him. He met Jason's eyes and they had a silent agreement. Percy created a huge wave from the Little Tiber next to him. Jason created a whole bunch of wind.

"One, two, THREE!" Jason screamed and suddenly their friends were soaking wet and blown off their feet.

All fighting ceased. No one made any noise. In the silence everyone could hear Rachel perfectly.

_A quest for a quest will unite them all_

_On ancient practices they must call_

_A secret discovered through an unwilling source_

_The seventh revealed from a storm off course_

_Wisdom's daughter walk's alone_

_The mark of Athena burns through Rome_

On that happy note, Rachel collapsed, leaving a whole army of demigods in complete silence.

**Yep, I'm not very good at battle scenes or prophecies. Now you see why I delayed this chapter so long. But I'm kinda proud I found a Greek monster Rick Riordan hasn't used yet. That was pretty exciting…. So I'll leave you guys until next Friday, and you know if your not busy or anything REVIEW! I need some opinonsssss! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 7: The Senate and Leo

**Just as promised….**

**VII**

**Leo**

**Getting chased around by Rachel **when she's in prophecy mode is never a good time. She just had to interrupt Leo, Piper, Frank, and Hazel's little "getting to know you" time! It was getting pretty interesting too… Leo enjoyed making a guy twice his size just about pee his pants in fright when he lit his hand on fire. Plus, Hazel kept checking him out. It was more of a frightened look, but it was better than nothing. Thank god for Piper. She seemed like the only person here who wasn't either forgetting about him or freaking out at the sight of him. But not that he would tell her that.

So after Rachel's dramatic show, Reyna stepped forward and started ordering people around. Leo was a little frightened but he did as he was told and followed the Greek's to the Senate House for an "emergency meeting". Reluctantly, Leo left just as Reyna started telling off Octavian for disobeying her orders or something like that. If there was one thing Leo learned about these Romans is that they were all about power and discipline. All these Senate meetings and praetor positions were making Leo long for Chiron and the ping pong table.

"Leo. Leo! YO REPAIR BOY!" Piper screamed at him.

"Geez Beauty Queen! First my arm, now my ear. What do you want?"

Piper rolled her eyes at the Beauty Queen comment, but didn't say anything. Leo thought she was starting to like it.

"I SAID that Jason just told me how these "prophecy" things work. We're all supposed to say anything we know about the prophecy to help them interpret it. What do know about "a quest for a quest" "ancient practices" "secrets from an unwilling source" "storms off course" "wisdom's daughter walking alone" or "a Mark of Athena burning through Rome"?"

Leo looked down and saw she was reading from a piece of paper.

"There is no way the Roman's handed out worksheets," he commented.

Piper hit him. Again.

"Out of all that you only noticed the worksheet?" she sighed. "Annabeth gave this to me. She wrote it up so we'd all remember it."

Trust Annabeth to come up with a prophecy worksheet. What has it been since the prophecy like ten seconds?

"Like anyone's gonna forget it. Rachel practically killed us just to get us to listen to it."

"She didn't know what she was doing," Piper defended.

"I hate prophecy mode."

Piper shuddered in response.

They walked past the creepy head with imaginary arms into the Senate house and took their seats. Everyone was chattering nervously trying to figure out what the prophecy meant. To tell the truth, only three lines really haunted Leo.

First was the one about the secret. Almost every demigod had secrets, so it was pretty unlikely the one in the prophecy was referring to the one that showed up in his most recent dreams, but on could never be so sure.

Second, was the one about the storm. It reminded him of the line in the Great Prophecy about the world falling to storm or fire. Storms always made him think about Klohine, who Leo wasn't exactly excited to see again. And Leo was afraid, fire meant him and that was too much pressure. He wasn't anxious to make the world fall anytime soon.

Last came the part about Rome burning. Leo still hadn't forgotten about his "curse" from being a fire-user. Basically anything that had the word _burn_ in it was not a great sign for him. Unless he's burning up some monsters which would be EXTREMELY cool.

Finally, Reyna burst through the room followed quickly by Octavian. She headed straight for the praetor chairs and shooed Octavian to his spot as "arguar" or whatever that was. Reyna was glaring at the empty chair next to her.

"Well?" she asked Percy and Jason who sat next to each other, probably discussing all the stresses of being the hero of their camps.

Percy nodded to Jason and he stood up.

"Percy has agreed to step down from the praetor position if I wish to take back my position. I will oblige as long as I have the consent of the Senate."

The room was quiet for a while and lots of Romans exchanged nervous glances.

Finally Leo couldn't stand it anymore.

"I think that was implied as a question," he told them. "Does he have the consent of the Senate?"

A few of the Greeks snickered and Jason shot him a look that was a mix of disapproval, embarrassment, and amusement.

_The old Jason is still there somewhere, _Leo thought. He smirked at Jason and shrugged.

Jason stifled back a laugh and turned back to the crowd.

"We- we just think maybe Percy can be praetor for a little while longer. You know just until we make sure you're still the same as before," a girl in the second row squeaked.

"They think we've brainwashed him," Piper muttered to Leo.

Jason looked shocked and even a little embarrassed, but he sat back down. Percy looked really shocked and Annabeth had to practically shove him out of his seat before he got up and sat next to Reyna.

"So," Reyna cleared her throat recovering from her shock. Those Romans must really hate the Greeks. Leo couldn't imagine the campers at Camp Half-Blood not trusting Percy. They practically worshipped the guy. Well, everyone except the Ares cabin.

"We've come here to discuss the prophecy," Reyna stated clearly. "Does everyone remember it?"

"We don't have to," Leo told her. "Annabeth made worksheets."

If looks could kill, Leo would have visited Hades about 50 times that day. Not only was Annabeth shooting him daggers, but so was the rest of the Senate. Apparently these guys weren't used to interruptions.

Reyna cleared her throat. "Ermm... yes... thank you Annabeth," she said reluctantly.

Annabeth blushed down to her Adam's apple and nodded.

"So, I believe the prophecy was:

_A quest for a quest will unite them all_

_On ancient practices they must call_

_A secret discovered through an unwilling source_

_The seventh revealed from a storm off course_

_Wisdom's daughter walk's alone_

_The mark of Athena burns through Rome_

"This is a most troubling prophecy as it doesn't give much reference to the quest it's speaking of. I assume we can relate it to the Prophecy of Seven can we not? My guess about the first line is that there will be a quest before the one to Rome and Greece as your praetor has told you. Unfortunately, we do not know what issue the quest must deal with so we can only let things play out before we officially send off a quest. Praetor, the second line?"

Most of what Reyna just said wasn't quite processed by Leo' ADHD mind. So he just turned his attention to Percy. He'd ask Piper about it later.

Percy stood up, thought for a moment then said, "Ancient practices. Must be referring to a way Greeks and Romans would cooperate during ancient times or something like that. There must be one time, right?" Then he sat back down.

No one disagreed with him, so Reyna moved on.

"Let's see what our old praetor has to say about all this. Jason, the third line?"

"A secret," he said immediately. He must have already thought about this. "It's obvious isn't it? Someone will tell us a secret that he or she doesn't really want us to know. That's why it says unwilling source.

"How about the Greeks? Annabeth, the fourth line."

"The seventh revealed from a storm off course," she recited. "This could have several meanings. By seventh I assume they mean the seventh of the Great Prophecy. This tells us we can't just choose the seventh member. We have to wait for a storm off course. Which could mean an actual storm off course, or perhaps just a disaster or problem, taking an unexpected turn of events. Prophecies often have double meanings," she finished.

_How wise of her, _Leo thought.

"How about Hazel? What do you think about the fifth line?"

Hazel looked surprised to hear her name.

"Oh! Ummm… ," she glanced at Percy nervously. "I-I don't know. A daughter of wisdom. That will mean Minerva right? Or Athena…"

Leo almost jumped out his seat when he heard his name next.

"LEO! You love to talk. How about you give us your interpretation of the last line?"

In desperation he glanced down at Annabeth's prophecy worksheet.

_Of course, _thought Leo, _they give me the one about burning._

Everyone's eyes were on him, so naturally he panicked.

"Annabeth's gonna burn down Rome?" he guessed timidly.

He was so dead.

**Want to know Leo's special secret's from his recent dreams? Want to know why the Romans wanted Percy as their praetor? Want to know how Octavian likes all this prophecy stuff? Tune in NEXT FRIDAY! Until then….**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 8: Sharing Stories

**Hey readers! Its update Friday! And I want to start off by thanking everyone for your amazing reviews! They really made my week. Keep it up! **

**VIII**

**Frank**

**Frank felt like the lamest demigod** of all time. His almost girlfriend Hazel couldn't take her eyes off some new elf-like Greek kid and the same Greek kid had the power to scare him half to death. He was the muscular, Roman son of Mars; he wasn't supposed to be scared of the tiny, Greek son of Hephaestus. But obviously that wasn't what the world decided. Just as he thought he might be a hero after the whole "shape-shifter thing" Leo had to show up with his firepowers. Mars had told him he was going to be a vital part of the new quest. That was getting harder and harder to believe.

So obviously Leo blurts out something totally stupid about Annabeth burning down Rome during the Senate meeting about the prophecy and totally makes everything awkward. Annabeth looked like she wanted to strangle Leo right then and there, and Reyna didn't look so happy either. Reyna awkwardly finished off the meeting and sent everyone back to their normal activities. Frank went off with Hazel and the rest of the Fifth Cohort to train. He glanced over at Percy to see if he would come, but he walked off with his Greek friends totally forgetting about them. Hazel's eyes followed Leo all the way back to their ship where the Greeks would hang out until more permanent conditions would be made. Frank sighed and ran to catch up with the rest of his Cohort.

"Crazy Senate meeting huh?" Hazel said catching up to him.

He snorted. "Yeah. Your friend Leo has a hard time keeping his mouth shut doesn't he?"

She looked at him curiously, which made Frank blush and look away.

"Yeah, I guess," Hazel said after a minute. "But cut him some slack, he's just getting used to Roman procedures. All the Greeks are."

Frank just shrugged. He felt bad for ignoring Hazel like this, but he was mad at her. Why would she pay so much attention to Leo? He _obviously_ wasn't Sammy.

"Frank," Hazel said touching his shoulder. He winced. "I just- I mean," she stopped as if she didn't know what to say.

Frank decided to put her out of her misery. "He's not Sammy," he growled and stalked off.

Hazel looked hurt and she stopped in her tracks. She spun on her heel and marched off in the other direction.

_Fine,_ thought Frank, _let her go hang out with her Greek friend. Who needs her?_

_You do, _a voice in Frank's head told him. He shook it off and started practicing his sword fighting.

Frank tried, but his heart wasn't in it. All his other friends easily beat him. Finally after thirty minutes of misery, Dakota suggested he sit out the last fifteen minutes. Frank gratefully obliged. He sat down and tried to sort out his thoughts. First of all there was a big war against the giants was going on and Frank was most likely part of a quest that would take him to Rome and Greece for the final stand. On top of that, they had to find Hazel's brother Nico and the doors of the dead and close them before Gaea could release more monsters. As if that weren't enough he had the whole, Leo-Hazel drama going on. Frank shook his head. He wasn't cut out for all this stuff. Just give a bow and arrow and he would be perfectly happy.

A horn sounded through the camp signaling them to get ready for dinner. Frank perked up a little, remembering war games were tonight. He would kick Leo's _podex._

They entered the dining hall and sat next to his friends at the Fifth Cohort. Everyone else filed in including the Greeks.

"Hey Frank!"" he heard Percy call from across the room. He turned his head and saw that he was calling him over to his table. He and Annabeth sat together along with Jason, Piper, Hazel and of course, _Leo. _He got up and went over to join them. He took a seat next to Hazel, who gave him a weak smile. Hazel wasn't very good at staying mad. Frank sent her one in return, but turned his attention toward Percy quickly afterward.

"We're exchanging stories," he told him like it was the best thing in the world. Of course Percy was happy now that he had all his old friends and his girlfriend back. Actually Percy was happier then Frank had ever seen him. He had lost that confused look in his eyes and now there was a happy sparkle. Every time he looked at Annabeth his eyes lit up and hers did the same. Frank was always jealous of Percy and now that he had his perfect relationship back, it just increased. Some people just got all the luck.

Leo of course, jumped in and said something idiotic. "Bet our adventures were way more life threatening then yours. Tell em' Jason." Piper laughed and Hazel smiled. Annabeth rolled her eyes playfully and Jason punched him on the shoulder.

"That's not something to brag about, Valdez," he joked. Frank had heard so many stories about Jason when he came to camp, and they were pretty much all accurate. Jason was a natural leader and he demanded the attention of any room he walked into. He looked tough and powerful, but there was a lot of kindness to him too. He was like a fighting peacemaker, if that makes any sense.

"First I woke up on a bus," he started and went on to tell their tale about all their Greek adventures. Jason woke up on a bus with no idea who he was or where he was. The Mist had tricked Piper and Leo into thinking they were his long time best friends (Piper blushed at this for some reason) at the school they all went to. At their school field trip they had been attacked by storm spirits and fought them off. Annabeth had shoed up and taken them to Camp Half Blood, where they were briefly introduced to everyone and put in their cabins (Greeks were sorted into cabins by their godly parent. Weird!). Then they had to travel from New York to California to free Hera from her prison and stop Gaea from rising too soon. They defeated the giant Porphyrion and even saved Piper's dad (who was actually a famous movie star) along the way. They had met up with some girl named Thalia, who was Jason's sister, and she helped them defeat Encleadus at the Wolf House.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up," Percy interrupted. "Thalia is your sister? As in like the same mom _and dad?_"

"Yes Percy," Annabeth said annoyed. "That's what sister means. Now shut up and listen to the story."

He told them about their defeat of Encleadus and freeing of Hera, Jason made a big point of telling them how Piper literally talked Gaea back into a sleep. Piper blushed.

Percy looked confused. "Talked?"

"She's a charm speaker, Percy," Annabeth explained.

Percy just looked more confused.

"People just listen to her voice. Show him Piper."

Piper turned to Leo. "Leo," she said so sweetly that Frank was ready to bow down to her. "I would just LOVE it if slapped yourself. Right across the face."

Leo nodded earnestly, and slapped himself hard. Piper and the rest of the table cracked up. Leo seemed to come out of a daze.

"Piper," he whined. "You said you'd stop doing that."

"Sorry, Leo," Piper giggled and Leo pouted next I her.

Piper wasn't like the other Venus girls Frank had met. To him it seemed like she was trying to look bad. She no makeup and her choppy hair was always in braids. She wore hiking boots and a snowboarding jacket and didn't care if they got dirty. But none of that worked. Piper was so pretty you just had to look at her. Frank didn't like her that way, but he knew a pretty girl when he saw one.

Jason finished by telling them how they came back to camp, and finally figured out that Percy was at the Roman camp and they spent the next couple months searching for him.

"Oh," Percy said looking guilty. "Ummm.. now for our story."

Frank mostly zoned out when he told their story, he'd been there he knew what happened. Percy started off by saying that he carried Hera (Juno) across the Little Tiber into camp and that's how he'd lost his Mark of Achilles, whatever that was.

Obviously, it was a big deal among the Greeks because there was a collective gasp when he said that.

"You have, or I guess had, the Mark of Achilles?" Leo gaped at him. "Dude that's wicked cool!" Idiot, Frank thought.

Annabeth glared at him. "You would figure out how to loose your Achilles Mark. You are such a Seaweed Brain!"

Frank thought that might offended Percy, but he just grinned.

"Thanks, Wise Girl." Annabeth laughed.

Percy went on to tell about how he got to camp and met Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Octavian and Nico.

Annabeth gasped again. Percy could barely get through a sentence around here.

"NICO DI ANGELO? HERE? OH MY GODS! Did you recognize him?" she shouted.

"No of course not!" Percy said. "And the little brat pretended he didn't know me!"  
>Annabeth looked furious. "Next time I see Nico, he's in for it," she muttered.<p>

Frank felt Hazel tense up next to him.

"Actually, he's already in for it with Gaea, so you'll have to wait a while. How do you know my brother?" Hazel replied calmly.

Annabeth looked shocked. "We're old friends," she said slowly. She glanced at Percy who shook his head vigorously. Ignoring him, Annabeth said "Bianca?"

"Well obviously I'm not Bianca!" Hazel snapped and Percy looked down uncomfortably.

Annabeth looked really confused now.

"I'll explain it to you later," Percy whispered to her. She blinked and nodded.

"So back to the story," Jason said awkwardly.

"Right."

Percy continued to tell their story without any interruptions. Except maybe at the gorgon's blood when Annabeth called him a seaweed brain again.

When he finished, Piper spoke up. "You defeated Poplybotes with that talking head?"

Percy grinned. "Yup."

"Wow."

"Hello! Roman and Greek heroes!" Reyna's voice announced. Everyone turned around to face her. She grinned.

"Who wants to play some war games?"

**Wow that chapter took a while. Sorry for the lame description of Son of Neptune, but I assume most of you know the story. Rightttt? Anyways… is everyone ready for some war games action? I actually have lacrosse tryouts all week and a party on Friday so I won't be updating until Saturday. SORRY! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
